


I Miss You (Both Of You)

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Peter Just Saying Hello To Ben And May, Post DLCs, Post Spider-Man PS4, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: After a little bit, he came to their headstones."Ben Parker: Beloved Husband And Uncle.""May Parker: When You Help Someone, You Help Everyone.""Hey May, Uncle Ben," Peter said, kneeling down and placing the flowers at a center point near the middle of their headstones. "Just wanted to come by and give you guys an update on things."
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker (Mentioned), Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Miss You (Both Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter visits May and Ben to give them some updates on how things are going.

Peter walked into the cemetery, carrying his usual small bouquet of flowers that he left every time he visited. It never got any easier coming here, especially since now he had twice as many reasons to do so. It was coming upon six months since his aunt had left this world to be with his uncle, and it always brought a small smile to his lips as he pictured them dancing away in heaven somewhere to the old classics his uncle had bragged about romancing her with back in the day. 

After a little bit, he came to their headstones. 

"Ben Parker: Beloved Husband And Uncle."

"May Parker: When You Help Someone, You Help Everyone." 

"Hey May, Uncle Ben," Peter said, kneeling down and placing the flowers at a center point near the middle of their headstones. "Just wanted to come by and give you guys an update on things." 

He looked down for a moment, swallowing before continuing. 

"So, I finally got a new job," he said, smiling despite the tears that were already forming in his eyes. He brushed them aside, plowing on. "I'm working at Stark Industries now. They have me performing a bunch of lab work mostly, just testing out new equipment and stuff. It's good, cause it allows me to mostly keep to myself, you know, in case there's a need for the other guy. I have had a couple of close calls already, but thankfully it hasn't been anything I couldn't handle so far."

He brushed away a couple tears that had fallen from his eye and were streaking down his cheeks. 

"Miles is progressing really well," Peter said. "May, you'd be so proud of him if you could see him right now. Aside from learning to be Spider-Man, he's still doing remarkable work at F.E.A.S.T. He fixed our computer system up the other day, and it just blew me away how naturally it seemed to come to him. That kid is going places. I just...I just hope that my efforts to guide him, both as Spider-Man and as himself, can help him out in some small way. He's still grieving his father, and his mom is trying her best. They've been strong, but I can tell it still bothers him. I tell him that, even though the pain never goes away, it does get easier, but being here with you guys now..." 

Peter paused for a moment, placing his face in his hand. He let out a couple small sobs before composing himself, forcing his head back up to look at their names again. 

"But hey, they say to save the best for last, right?" he said, once more forcing a smile onto his lips. "Me and Mary Jane have been back together now for about 3 months, and we're stronger than ever. Sure, we still have our 'debates' as you always used to call them May, but we're doing very well. You would particularly be proud of her; I know you always viewed her as the daughter you never got. She's thriving at the Bugle in her associate editor position. Her following seems to grow on a daily basis, and I can tell she's really reaching people with her work. She actually went to Symkaria to document about the unrest going on over there, and then came back and wrote this incredible story on it. It's actually up for a pulitzer, but she's not sure if she wants to accept it if she were to win. She says that something like that isn't something to be celebrated, but a responsibility."

He looked over to Ben's grave. "And that's how I know you'd be proud of her too, Uncle Ben. She's...she's been my strength these last several months. I honestly don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life. She's the best part of me."

He let out a little chuckle at his next thought. 

"Then again, you both already knew that, didn't you?" he said as he recalled the many times both of them, May in particular once they started dating, used to tease him about how good Mary Jane was for him, and that he needed to keep her around. At first, these memories were happy, but ultimately they only served to remind him that he couldn't make any more memories with them. He once more buried his face in his hand, letting out a few sobs. 

"I miss you; both of you," Peter said once he could finally control himself at least a little. "I try my best, but there are so many times where I could really used your all's guidance. I guess that's when I've just tried to remember what you did teach me while you were here; that I have the responsibility to always help those who need it, and that when I help that someone, I help everyone. But more than that, you guys also taught me something else: we can't do it alone. Mary Jane, Miles, even the people at F.E.A.S.T...they all have helped me so much more than I can ever really tell them. I just hope that I can do the same."

Peter stood up, brushing away the remaining tears. 

"Love you May; love you Uncle Ben," he said, offering one more smile. "Doing my best to make you both proud. See you next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys were still able to enjoy this, despite it's bittersweet nature. It's always painful when we lose someone close to us, and it's important to keep them in our memory even as we persevere onward. 
> 
> My thoughts and prayers go out to you all. May you know peace and health during these crazy times. 
> 
> "When Jesus saw her weeping, and the Jews who had come along with her also weeping, He was deeply moved in spirit and troubled." John 11:32-35


End file.
